Don't Close Your Eyes
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: John and Randy are trying to get their Ex out of their minds, will they ever. Centon


John's POV

**I know you loved him  
>A long time ago<br>Even now in my arms  
>You still want him I know<br>But darling this time  
>Let your memories die<br>When you hold me tonight  
>Don't close your eyes<strong>

Randy was in John's arms but something didn't seem right, yeah John knew Randy still had Hunter in his mind, even though it had been 3 years since Evolution split and Hunter started to abuse Randy. John looked at Randy, and saw that the tears running down his lover's eyes. "Hey Angel, it's alright. Just let all of the memories die that you had with him, he isn't worth your tears. I know you loved him and I know you miss him, but look at what you have in front of you. I am not Hunter I know but I love you so much and I will never hurt you." "Damn why do I still want him after all he did to me, he practically raped me. John I love you and I am trying to get Hunter out but it's so damn hard." "I know baby, I do. Show me how much you love me and don't close your eyes."

**Don't close your eyes  
>Let it be me<br>Don't pretend it's him  
>In some fantasy<br>Darling just once  
>Let yesterday go<br>You'll find more love  
>Than you've ever known<br>Just hold me tight  
>When you love me tonight<br>And don't close your eyes**

Randy started to love on John, he started to lick over John's neck that always got a moan out of him but some reason tonight he didn't hear it, maybe he did or maybe Randy was thinking of the times Hunter had let him top. It was so good being inside of him, he didn't realize he shut his eyes. _There was Hunter underneath him and he looked so beautiful. "Come on Randy, give me all you got, let's go babe, I am tired of waiting. If you aren't going to do it I will." Randy was knockout to the floor and Hunter was now in control. "No...No...Hunter..." _Randy open your eyes, hey, it's ok. Just breathe, I know how demanding Hunter was, I will never be that, you can tease me all you want, I love when you make me wait." Randy smiled the first real smile since 3 years ago. He went back to John's neck and he heard the soft moan that John made. John was right, he loved Hunter but he loves John so much more, and he found so much more love. He held his lover in his arms and started to put him softly on the bed and nibbled all the way down John's body. John was arching and he was so beautiful in Randy's eyes, and John knew Randy still had Hunter on his mind though. "_Randy I told you and you didn't know I have to punish you." Randy whimpered and he felt tears running down his face. _He woke up and found John frowning, he wondered why Randy couldn't let him go, the same reason why he couldn't let the Rated R Superstar out of his.

Randy's POV

**Maybe I've been a fool  
>Holding on all this time<br>Lyin' here in your arms  
>Knowing he's in your mind<br>But I keep hoping some day  
>That you'll see the light<br>Let it be me tonight  
>Don't close your eyes<strong>

2 Nights later he wanted and was ready to get Hunter out of his mind and hoping John would see that he loves him and maybe share what has been on his mind. He saw John crying in bathroom while he was getting undressed. He went up behind him and put his arms around his lover. "Hey darling, what's the matter?" he nibbled on John's neck and got a choked moan. "I can't get him out of my head, maybe I am this dumb and ugly, all the scars on me. He was right I am and no one loves me." John sobbed on him. "No look, you are beautiful John who ever said that is just jealous of you and wanted to break you." "He did break me, he took everything away from me. He took my virginity." he kept crying and it was breaking Randy's heart. "Baby show me how much love you have in you and just take me tonight." "Really? You want me inside of you, I am dirty Randy, I was never good to be a top." "You are to me and no you aren't dirty." he took John in his arms and took him to the bed and laid under him. "Come on John you can do this, I know you are scared you are going to hurt me but you won't, just like I will never hurt you, like whoever did." "Randy I want to, I want to get him out of my mind, I really do." _"John you are so stupid I am making marks all over you and I will make you feel dirty, no one will want you." Adam bit on John neck so hard, John felt blood running down his side. "Adam, please don't I will do anything you want me to, please just stop." Adam crackled that Evil laugh John always heard. Adam brought in Jay and told John that he was going to get punished. John asked what for and got a slap on his face. _

**Don't close your eyes  
>Let it be me<br>Don't pretend it's him  
>In some fantasy<br>Darling just once  
>Let yesterday go<br>You'll find more love  
>Than you've ever known<br>Just hold me tight  
>When you love me tonight<br>And don't close your eyes**

"John, baby, it's ok, he's not here. Adam's not here." John held him tight and sobbed in his chest. "I am trying to get Adam out of my mind, it's hard." "I know honey, I know." He was so mad, how could anyone tell John he wasn't good enough and cheated on him and just told him, he was a waste of space. John was good person, never hurt anyone. It pained him that John couldn't get away from Adam till Adam retired. _"John I am leaving and I won't be coming back, but you will still be alone and you still have my mark on you. So you just die you aren't worth shit John, nothing." John grew some and spit in Adam's face and that's when he ran out of the room and ran into Randy. _"John don't close your eyes, he always returns don't he?" "Yes, but I saw you too and you were my Angel, you saved me. Look here, under my thigh, it's an A, for Adam, he branded me. Don't, don't leave me Randy, I love you too much." "I won't babe, I am here for you the whole way." John just held him tight and so close to him and for the rest of that night he never closed his eyes.

Both POV

Randy and John struggled so long trying to get Hunter and Adam out of their minds until one night, it all seemed right, neither one of them closed their eyes. They looked in each other's eyes and the light came back in them. John was truly happy and Randy saw and was smiling and making John into a whimpering mess with his touches. They never brought Hunter or Adam back in their minds. They weren't worth their time or happiness they shared with one another. "I love you Randy." John gasped out. "I love you too darling." Randy replied and kissed his lover who was under him.


End file.
